


Lunar Café

by YamiHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHeart/pseuds/YamiHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While her brother sails across the galaxy, Madeline feels more comfortable serving drinks to weary captains from the only café that boasts a location of just outside the Moon's orbit. She sees every space adventurer the Earth has to offer, but a certain Captain Bonnefoy has definitely captured her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar Café

In Madeline’s opinion, there couldn’t have been a better job than working as a barista in the Lunar Café, the only café with the ability to boast a spot just outside the orbit of Earth’s moon. Not many people’s dreams revolve around being a barista, but the job was the best way for her to see her step-brother, Captain Jones of the  _Lady Liberty_ , without ever leaving the galaxy. Over the years other perks became clear, such as the constant flow of attractive men, women, and other (the café was on a space station; there was going to be more than two genders walking in and out) in uniform. There was one captain in particular who grabbed Madeline’s interest over all the others, and when she heard his ship had docked she was careful to unbutton her uniform shirt one button lower than usual.

He always stopped by at the little café Madeline worked at whenever he docked, and somehow he always docked while she was working. It was surely just coincidence, but Madeline often liked to fantasize that it wasn’t and somehow fate kept knocking them together like two asteroids caught in the same orbit.  

“Oh, to see home again is heaven!” Captain Bonnefoy announced his presence in the café with an overly dramatic cry of longing for Earth, which was fairly usual for him. Madeline stood a little straighter and tucked a rogue hair behind her ear as Captain Bonnefoy approached the counter. “And how wonderful it is to see you again, Madeline! You always know what to give a weary captain to refuel him for another journey.”

A light blush coated Madeline’s cheeks as she giggled behind her hand. “Welcome back, Captain Bonnefoy. Can I take your declaration to mean you’d like your usual?”

“Yes, please. Thank you my sweet coffee-giving angel.”

Madeline was glad she had turned to start on Captain Bonnefoy’s drink before the angel bit because it meant he couldn’t see how fast her light blush had turned into a flaming red. She had heard from her brother that Captain Bonnefoy was always flirting like this, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t like it when those sweet words were directed toward her.

“How long will you be staying this time, Captain Bonnefoy?”

“Just as long as it takes to refuel my ship and make some quick repairs,” he replied as he leaned against the counter. “Back when I first started out, you could be docked for a month or two for refueling and repairs, but now it hardly takes a week. There is no time to relax anymore.”

“That’s not what my brother says. He says he gets bored out of his mind patrolling this and the neighboring galaxy. He keeps trying to apply for the missions that go farther out, but he keeps getting rejected because he’s too reckless. When he got rejected the second time he called me and said, ‘How can I be too reckless when the most exciting thing I’ve done in months is pick the nose of royalty on planet C-798 to keep a civil war from breaking out?’”

Francois chuckle came from deep in his throat. “That is Captain Jones for you. However, I heard he has gotten a new first mate. Have you heard of Lieutenant Kirkland?”

Madeline paused to check he memory. “Was she the woman who used to work on your ship and drag you out of here when you were late for takeoff?”

“Yes, that is her.”

“Wow… She’s tough. I don’t know what Alfred’s going to do. He was getting it easy when Toris was his first mate.”

“Exactly. I think with her, he might finally get the discipline necessary to get accepted for those far out missions.”

Madeline smiled. Being stuck in this galaxy and the neighboring one seemed to be giving her brother cabin fever, so though she would miss him terribly, if he did get accepted for one of the year-long missions, she would be happy for him.    

“Alright, Captain Bonnefoy, the usual.” She slid the coffee across the counter to him, and she could have sworn that their eyes locked for a moment. Madeline took her eyes away, but Captain Bonnefoy did not.

“You know, I have no plans of leaving these close galaxies,” he commented while taking with coffee without looking at it. “I got all the adventure out of me years ago. I was thinking of staying closer and closer to home before finally settling down back on Earth.”

“O-Oh?” Madeline mentally cursed herself for stammering. “Really? That’s nice. We might get to see each other more often, then.”

Out of the corner of Madeline’s eye she saw Captain Bonnefoy’s face ease into a smile. “That is exactly what I was hoping for.” Finally his eyes fell from her and to his coffee, but he didn’t take a sip. “…Madeline? Did you do this on purpose?”

“Do what on…?” She looked over and nearly fainted. Right there, smack dab in the middle of her dream guy’s coffee, was a cream heart. Her whole neck and face were instantly red. “O-Oh my gosh! Um, um…”

Suddenly, a pair of lips could be felt on her right cheek. “Are you free later, Madeline?”

Madeline swallowed. “Y-Yes.”

“Great. How about we meet up at the Italian restaurant here on the base at seven? I know the chefs very well there.”

Madeline couldn’t even speak anymore, just nod.

“Wonderful. See you then,  _cher._ ” Captain Bonnefoy turned to leave, but just as he got to the door he stopped and turned his head back one last time. “Oh, and you should call me Francois at the restaurant. ‘Captain Bonnefoy’ is far too formal for a date.”

After he left, Madeline slid behind the counter, so happy she feel like she might burst. The phone on her wrist buzzed, and when she saw it was her brother she knew better than to not pick up.

_“Maddy, you’ll never guess what just happened! I just friggin’ got accepted to go out of the neighboring galaxies!”_

“I have a date tonight with Francois,” she blurted out in response.   

_“…What?”_


End file.
